Apa Yang Terjadi
by rahma23
Summary: Shinichi dan Ran adalah sepasang kekasih. Suatu hari Shinichi memberi tantangan pada Ran. Tantangan apa itu?


Apa yang terjadi?

Summary: Shinichi dan Ran adalah sepasang kekasih. Suatu hari Shinichi memberi tantangan pada Ran. Tantangan apa itu?

.

Apa yang terjadi?

.

Shinchi dan Ran pun sedang berjalan pulang dari kencan mereka. Ran terlihat sangat senang dan menikmati kencan mereka hari ini. Sementara Shinichi hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Ran.

"Shinichi, hari ini sangat menyenangkan." Ucap Ran senang.

" benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu aku tak akan melakukan hal ini lagi," ucap Shinichi.

" eh?! Kenapa?" kejut Ran.

" karena aku tak suka melihat orang yang kusayang terlihat bodoh dan kekanak-kanakan." Ledek Shinichi,

" mou, Shinichi." Kesal Ran.

" ahaha... aku hanya bercanda," ucap Shinichi tertawa kecil. Sedangkan Ran hanya sebal meskipun ada perasaan malu. Shinichi pun menghentikan tawanya, karena kepalanya terasa sakit.

" oh iya, Ran. Apa kau mau kuberi tantangan?" tanya Shinichi.

"tantangan?" heran Ran.

" iya, tantangan." Ucap Shinichi mengangguk.

" tantangan apa itu?" tanya Ran bingung.

" besok, selama seharian penuh hidup tanpaku. M-maksudku, tak berkomunikasi denganku. Entah itu sms, telepon, ataupun pergi kerumahku selama seharian.

Jika kau bisa, aku... aku akan mencintaimu selamanya," ucap Shinichi sedikit memerah di kalimat akhirnya. Ran pun ikut memerah karena mendengar kalimat terakhir Shinichi itu.

"tentu," ucap Ran malu.

"ingat, ya..." ucap Shinichi mulai berjalan pergi dari depan rumah Ran, Ran pun mengangguk sebelum ia memasuki rumahnya...

.

" aku pulang," ucap Shinichi.

" selamat datang. Bagaimana kencanmu hari ini, Shin-chan?" tanya Yukiko.

" Ran terlihat sangat senang," ucap Shinichi agak lirih.

"Shin-chan..." gumam Yukiko.

" jadi, apa kau sudah mengatakannya pada Ran?" tanya Yusaku.

" belum. Aku tak bisa memberi tahunya." Ucap Shinichi sedih.

" Tapi, jika kau tak memberi tahunya sekarang, semua akan terlambat Shinichi," ucap Yusaku. Shinichi pun hanya merunduk. Membuat matanya tertutup oleh poni.

" Shinichi..." ucap Yukiko pelan.

" semuanya memang sudah terlambat. Jika kukatakan pun juga ia tak akan mempercayainya," ucap Shinichi menatap Yusaku dan Yukiko.

" tapi, jika besok-" ucapan Yukiko terpotong.

" besok ia tak akan kemari." Ucap Shinichi langsung.

"T-tapi.." ucap Yukiko ragu.

" tenang. Ia tak akan datang," ucap Shinichi memegang kepalanya, nyeri. Sedangkan Yusaku dan Yukiko hanya terdiam.

.

Ke Esokan harinya...

" hei, Sonoko. Apa kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?" tanya Ran dari telepon.

"maaf, Ran. Tapi, aku ada kencan dengan Makoto. Maaf ya..." ucap Sonoko dari seberang telepon.

" yasudah tak apa. Maaf kalau aku menganggumu, Sonoko." Ucap Ran lalu mengakhiri pembicaraan. Ia pun menutup teleponnya.

"Hah, Sonoko tidak dapat menemaniku." Ucap Ran kecewa.

"Ahh! Minta Shinichi saja untuk menemaniku." Ucap Ran lalu mulai membuka handphonenya,dan mencari kontak nomor Shinichi.

"Tunggu! Aku juga tak dapat meneleponnya." Ingat Ran, yang hampir saja ingin menelepon Shinichi.

" aku kan sedang di tantang ole Shinichi." Ucap Ran sedikit memerah.

" hah,, hari ini cepat berakhir dong. Aku ingin cepat cepat bertemu Shinichi." Ucap Ran merebahkan diri di tempat tidur.

Ia pun melirik jam '17.00'.

" Shinichi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?" pikir Ran, sambil melirik langit yang biru melalui jendela. Ran pun mulai merasakan kantuk karena terkena angin dari jendela. Ran pun akhirnya tertidur lelap...

.

'PRAANG' suara benda pecah membuat Ran terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia pun membangkitkan diri dari tempat tidur, dan melirik jam '19.00', Ran pun terkejut.

" tak kusangka aku tertidur cukup pulas," ucap Ran mulai mendekati benda yang terjatuh.

Ran pun mengambilnya, dan melihat bingkai foto ia dan Shinichi yang pecah.

Yah, bingkai ini pecah. Padahal ini hadiah dari Shinichi," ucap Ran menatap foto tersebut.

" Shinichi..." pikir Ran aneh..

.

Keesokan harinya..

Ran sedang berjalan menuju rumah Shinichi. Ia sengaja datang kerumah Sinichi untuk mengejutkan Shinichi.

Namun, ketika ia sampai di rumah Shinichi, ia terkejut.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" heran Ran. Melihat banyak orang menggunakan pakaian hitam, membawa bunga, dan... dan tangisan. Tiba tiba dada Ran terasa sesak, sangat sesak. Bagaikan dunia menjadi sempit.

"Ran-san." Panggil seseorang. Ran pun menoleh.

"Shiinchi-okaassan," ucap Ran.

" sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disinii?" tanya Ran tak mengerti.

" Ran-san, apa kau ingin melihat Shinichi untuk terakhir kalinya?" tanya Yukiko sedih.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..."ucap Ran kaget.

Yujijo pun membawa Ran kedalam rumah. Di dalam rumah terlihat banyak saudara, dan kerabat yang bersedih, dan menangis. Yukiko pun menghentikan langkah Ran di sebuah peti mati. Ran pun hanya terdiam, dan peti mati pun dibuka. Terlihatlah Shinichi terbaring di dalam peti mati itu dengan wajah yang sangat pun terkejut, sangat terkejut.

"S-shinichi." Kejut Ran sambil menangis, karena tidak percaya. Tak percaya kalau orang yang dicintainya itu sudah meninggalkannya, meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Ran pun ingin terjatuh karena lemas. Yukiko pun menangkapnya dengan sigap, dan membopoh tubuh Ran menuju kamar Shinichi.

Di dalam kamar, Ran tak henti hentinya menangis. Yukiko yang melihat itu ikut bersedih.

" apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Shinichi?" tanya Ran di sela tangisannya.

"Shinichi memiliki penyakit kanker paru paru. Dokter mengatakan kalau ia hanya punya waktu singkat. Shiinichi tak ingin mengatakannya padamu, tak ingin membuatmu bersedih. Itu sebabnya Shinichi menyembunyikan hal ini sampai kematiannya datang." Jelas Yukiko. Ran pun yang mendengar itu hanya semakin sedih. Ia bahkan tak tahu kesehatan kekasihnya ini. Ia tak tahu bahwa kencannya 2 hari yang lalu adalah kencan terakhir bersama Shinichi.

"Ran-san, Shinichi menulis surat ini sebelum meninggal," ucap Yukiko sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat kepada Ran . ran pun mulai menghapus air matanya, dan menerima surat tersebut. Dan memebaca surat yang berisi tulisan terakhir kekasihnya itu.

' Kau berhasil, Ran. Kau bisa hidup tanpaku selama satu hari ini. Dan aku yakin kau bisa hidup tanpaku untuk setiap hari. Seperti yang sudah kujanjikan padamu, aku akan mencintaimu selamannya, Ran.'.

Air mata Ran pun kembali mengalir, ia pun memeluk surat itu.

" aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa hidup tanpamu. Namun, aku akan berusaha. Aku mencintaimu, Shinichi."

END...

please kritik, beri saran atau apapun. saya pendatang baru.


End file.
